


Death Keeps Them Forever

by Grasshoppersam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheath, Chuck/Death, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshoppersam/pseuds/Grasshoppersam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life and Death have been in love for longer than we have words to describe. Life sends countless gifts to Death and Death keeps them forever." ~Unknown</p>
<p>Chuck would know when Death was gonna die...<br/>He would’ve seen it...<br/>What if Death knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Death was a being of very little words. He chose to spend the better part of his time doing what he loved, eating and sitting alone. Now, God. He was something entirely different. Lively and ready to bounce off the walls. It was an odd relationship to say the least, one staring coldly at the other that beamed with the warmth of the sun.  
Right now though, they both sat in silence, Chuck fidgeting in his seat, pickles untouched. Whilst Death and Chuck shared a bond unlike any other beings, they kept their work to themselves. It just didn't do to discuss such matters when one was trying to have a good time. This didn't mean work never came up, it was just a general rule to avoid it at all costs. One can do dangerous things when they know what the future holds for them.  
Glancing at the clock on the wall, Death sighed heavily, eyeing the being currently sliding his half empty glass of water between his hands. "I hate the Winchesters." Death monotones, stirring the other from what seemed to be a daze and leveling him with a pointed look.  
Chuck's smile was hallow and faded as Death continued to watch him. "I'm uncertain of what to do. You aren't mine." Death raised a brow, eyeing the other with a less than amused expression. "You're God. Stop sitting there, twiddling your thumbs as if this is the most difficult thing you've ever faced." Chuck's features darkened as he glared at the other. "This isn't the same as anything I've done and you know it! Everything, everyone is mine. I've created everything and I know where each one goes after you take them. I do not, however, know where you'll go." He ran a hand through his messy hair, face crumpling slightly. "Will we meet again? If so, how? Do you know where you'll-" Death raised a hand, causing Chuck to pause mid-questioning. The expression on Chuck's face at being hushed earned him a small chuckle and his face lifted as the sound was accompanied by an eye roll that just seemed so... Death. "Man was truly made in your image. They'd like to know everything as well. Alas-" The darker of the two sighed once more, rising from his seat and giving chuck a small, somewhat sad smile before schooling his features once more. "It seems, old friend, I will not be the one to reap you after all. I must admit though, it was fun while it lasted. Hanging out with someone as cool as you." The word seemed foreign rolling off his tongue but Death allowed it, even though he was pretty sure he seemed foolish in doing so.  
Chuck flashed that huge, stupid smile that originally caused Death to agree to these outings and leaned back in his chair, eyeing the other being as he radiated that warmth Death seemed to gravitate to, willingly or not. "Right." Chuck cleared his throat. "Well, I'll see you around!" Chuck said it with such confidence, Death would've hesitated, had it not been for the sadness in his friend's eyes. "Maybe next time, you'll have that stick removed." That earned Chuck an uncharacteristic snort as Death shook his head and turned on his heel, his cane twirling in his hand as he made his way to the door, humming what he assumed were his final words to his friend over his shoulder. "Nice pickle chips by the way!"


	2. Life Gives Countless Gifts To Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Chuck hung out with Death? Like they had dinner dates and just kinda chilled together.

Death glared grumpily at his plate of food. "Why do I come here again?" Chuck glanced at the other, sighing as he leaned back in his chair. "Are you going to do this every time? All I did was request your presence! You didn't have to come along." Pouting at the other being, he popped another pickle chip into his mouth. Death raised an unimpressed brow, staring down at his still steaming slice of pizza. "I have a job you know. I can't just run away from your mess of a race to have dinner with you." Chuck responded with a snort, leaning forward on his elbows. "Come on! They're not all that bad!" He gestured to the pickles. "They make some pretty yummy stuff too!" He was met with a blank stare but seemed unfazed as he gestured with the chip currently in his hand. "Come on, you know you love it!!" He wiggled the chip. "Eh, ehhhh??" Death glared then sighed, grumpily bringing his pizza to his lips. "They're truly made in your image, aren't they?" Chuck gave the being before him a dorky grin "That's right. I know I'm awesome!" Then proceeded to stuff two pickle chips in his mouth at once.


End file.
